Hide and seek
by Burnbee
Summary: Mark was only trying to finish his 6 hours! but Bonnie, had other plans. one shot


Mark shakingly roamed the halls. he couldn't get back in his office, so he had to find another safe place. he saw a closet and quickly hid in it. he held the door shut tight when he heard footsteps. he let go when he didn't hear any more steps and side down the wall. he froze and held his breath hearing the robotic steps. the steps were quick. the closet door flew open and the giant purple rabbit, Mark knew to be Bonnie, raced in. he slammed the door shut and kept still. Mark had a hand over his mouth and nose and swallowed hard. he trembled and stared at the rabbit. suddenly Bonnie looked down at him.  
"HelLo th-th-THerE." Bonnie grinned. Mark swallowed and scrambled back wards. the robot grabed him roughly and held him tightly. Mark whimpered softly squeezing his eye's shut. prepaired for his death. he struggled as he was squished and his eye's flew open to see what Bonnie was doing. they were cuddling? "YOur SoFt a-a-AnD SQuIShY!" Bonnie exclaimed. he nuzzled closer. Mark continued to struggle.  
"le-lemme go!" Mark cried trying to get away. Bonnie put a hand over his mouth.  
"shhh! WE're PLaYiNG hIdE a-An SeEk!" Bonnie exclaimed. Mark looked confused but with the robotic hand over his mouth he couldn't exactly ask. he continued to struggle and Bonnie wrapped an arm around his legs, to stop the metal cling everytime he kicked. this wasn't fair! he only had three hours left and he wasn't going to make it. he could feel tears in his eye's as he prayed silently. he was too young to die! the rabbit must have felt it for he hugged Mark tighter. "iT's OKay. J-J-jUsT a GaME." Bonnie said softly. Mark whimpered and Bonnie loosened his grip. Bonnie was sure no one would look for him here, as he barley fit in here. Bonnie let go of Mark and he fell to his feet. he backed up against the farthest wall, putting as much distance between him and Bonnie as he could.  
"d-don't kill me please." Mark begged softly. Bonnie looked confused.  
"wHy wOUlD I dO tHAt?" Bonnie ask. Mark whimpered when he stepped closer. he picked him up again and Mark flinched. Bonnie hugged him tightly.  
"le-lemme go." Mark whimpered, tearing up. he was going to die, he knew it. Bonnie put him down like he ask and Mark was surprised. Bonnie knelt to his hight.  
"It's OKay FRieNd. I wo-wOn'T hURt yoU." Bonnie said softly, smiling. he smiled and patted Marks head, then hugged him again. Mark was still this time and let the rabbit do what he wanted. he cuddled Mark and held him tightly. Bonnie nuzzled his cold wet nose to Mark neck and Mark shivered. "m-mY nAMeS BonNIe. wh-WhATs YoURs?" Bonnie ask.  
"M-Mark." Mark stuttered. Bonnie smiled brightly and nuzzled him.  
"hI Ma-MaRk." Bonnie said softly. Mark nodded and waived slightly. Bonnie hugged him tighter and Mark cried out in pain. instantly he was in the rabbit's lap and he was looking him over. "DId I huRT yoU MarK?" Bonnie ask worriedly. Mark rubbed his ribs and the rabbits ears drooped. "I-I'm sORry." Bonnie whimpered. Mark looked at the upset rabbit.  
"n-no I-I'm okay." Mark said softly. "y-you just squeezed me a little too hard." Mark said. Bonnie ears drooped completely and he stared down sadly. it felt wrong to Mark to let him be so upset, so he patted the rabbits arm. "it's okay Bonnie. you didn't mean too." Mark said softly, as if talking to a child.  
 _because you are technically._  
Mark thought. he shook his head and smiled at Bonnie. Bonnie's ears perked up and her scooped Mark up again, hugging him, but not tight enough to hurt him.  
"OkAY MarK!" Bonnie purred. Mark let the rabbit nuzzle and cuddle him for a while before he looked at his watch. it was almost seven.  
"okay Bonnie I have to go now." Mark said. Bonnie held tighter.  
"I-I'm SoRrY I hURt yoU PlEASe dOn'T leAVe Ma-MaRk." Bonnie said. he seemed to tremble. Mark was sure that if he were human, he'd be crying. Mark patted his fluffy cheek.  
"it's okay Bonnie. I'll be back tomorrow." Mark said. Bonnie held tighter.  
"they AlL sA-SaY thAT." Bonnie said. Mark sighed. he knew they'd shut down soon and decided he could wait untill they did to leave.  
"okay. okay. I'll stay a little longer, but then I have to go okay?" Mark ask. Bonnie still seemed upset. Mark smiled and hugged him slightly. "I promise Bonnie. your my friend. I'll come back." Mark said. Bonnie nodded and nuzzled him slightly and Mark let him. hearing footsteps Bonnie reluctantly let Mark go so he could hide, then quickly left. he sighed softly when he noticed Mark sneaking out, and created a distraction for him. he hopped Mark would come back.


End file.
